The little red book
by shechosedownforever
Summary: Is Sarah's new reading assignment a gateway to her past and maybe even her destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sarah

Sarah stared at the little red book in front of her. The writing shining gold, seemingly taunting her. The back of neck damp from a sudden cold sweat. This couldn't be happening could it? No she thought... not now. Not after all this time. 8 years... 8 years of silence, of peace...and although she didn't didn't like to admit it... 8 years of loneliness.

"Right then class! Now you have all got your assignments, you're free to go. Before you do does anyone have any questions?" Professor Henson looked up from his laptop and scanned the room of students, glasses perched precariously on his nose. Before Sarah had a chance to process and beg to be given a different study material Professor Henson grinned, clapped his hands and with a swish of his long coat left them to their own devices. His head popped back around the corner as they gathered their belongings to leave "by the way students, no swapping materials, and no changing requests. You've been given these books for a reason. Have a nice break!" And with that he was gone.

Sarah sighed and looked at the book still sat on her desk to scared to life it. Like it would somehow cause her harm if she were to touch it. Well it's not like she had a choice anymore... gingerly she picked it up. She stroked the soft red leather cover, her heart began to ache and tears pricker her eyes. Blinking them away she placed the book in her tote, shaking herself back into reality and started walking home.

Reality. Sarah had been forced to come to terms with that word since she returned from her dream. Because that's all it was. A Dream. A dream of a young girl that wished she was anywhere but here. Her heart wished for something magical and she was granted it, even if for a short time. But now she was Sarah Williams English Literature undergraduate student at York University, UK. She'd worked hard to get here, or rather worked hard to get away from her family.

It had taken a lot for her to leave Toby, she loved him more than she has loved anything in her life. But he had a different life, her dad and step mom adored Toby, gave him everything he ever needed and wanted... Sarah hadn't seen a fraction of that love since her mother left and it hurt too much to stay and watch her little brother receive the love she deserved just as much. As soon as she could she left to study abroad and so far it hadn't quite been the experience she expected. In fact it was all too mundane.

The walk home from uni wasn't too far, she passed through the cobbled streets and under one of the stone wall gates that lead you through the city, till she got to her small apartment above a tourist shop that was usually full of Chinese tourists picking up bobble heads of the queen...The entire time her mind was filled with memories of that fateful night. The night she must have dreamt but a small part of her still wished was real. The night she met him.

The man she could never forget.

Jareth

He watched her silently through the crystal, eyes narrowed as he wondered what was going through that pretty little head of hers. She obviously wasn't feeling herself, she had tripped at least three times in the past ten minutes and bumped into quite a few irritated passers-by, and yet she seemed oblivious.

He smirked to himself, as his ears tingled... she was thinking about him. And oh how he enjoyed that thought. So much different then when they first met, back then she was just a child. A child with potential yes, but still merely a child. And now? She was a woman, her childish features had matured into wide, dark eyes and soft beautiful lips that Jareth found himself thinking of far too often. It wasn't just her face, she had grown into her body, curves that men and women alike would covet more than life itself. She is a woman in her prime that with just a slight tap in the right direction could become one of the most powerful beings to have ever roamed earth or the underground.

But she did not know. Just as she was oblivious to the strangers she walked into she knew nothing of her destiny. Of why all those years ago she found herself in the fae realm. But she will know. As it had to be soon, before her magic faded away from the strain of humanity. They truly are a stupid race, paying more attention to the thoughts of other people than on the wisdom the world around them has to offer.

Still watching as she fell onto her unmade bed, he stood, arms stretching above his head to release the tension from sitting on his throne. He watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a familiar object. Nothing could stop the grin that grew on the fae king's face as he recognised what she was holding between those slim, elegant fingers. The book. His book.

A wicked glint in his eye appeared. A flick of his wrist sent two crystals towards his Sarah. It was about time after all that he intervened. A few small amendments to the story should have Sarah falling at his feet in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah

Sarah stared at the book intensely, how could something so small have affected her life so much. She had yet to open it, merely touching the gold embossed letters on the soft red cover. In a fit of frustration she threw the book against the other side of the room causing her presentation papers from medieval literature to scatter across her floor as it hit the wall and landed on her desk with a bang. She covered her face with her pillow as she curled into a ball and screamed into the soft down. Once she had exhausted her lungs Sarah sat up with a heavy sigh and glared at the book. No, she wasn't going to let this get to her. She had come too far to let a small reminder ruin her. With a look of determination and a fresh if not fake smile on her face she walked over to her desk and picked up the book once more. "I can do this" she mumbled to herself. "It'll be fine, it's just a damn book."

As she turned around, she suddenly felt a wave of fatigue pass over her and she blinked to keep her eyes open. She stumbled to her bed and for a brief moment before sleep took her and her eyes closed she thought she could see...glitter? And what was that smell, it was so familiar...

She felt his breath on her neck before she even realised he was there. Stood behind her, his nose tracing her neck, just below her ear. A low masculine voice whispered in her ear as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Precious...How I have missed you."

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes closed and her head fell back onto his shoulder. How could she resist him?

Hot mouth against her neck she pushed back into him, finding herself surrounded by that familiar smell. Nothing mattered at this moment more than him and those wonderful soft hands that elicited sparks of sexually charged energy through her right to her core. Soft hands that ran down her sides and up again, across her chest and stomach, slowly finding their way...

His hands roamed her body and her curves then slipped between her legs... precariously close. His fingers felt like an unspoken whisper, so close, so quiet but not enough. A low growl could be heard by Sarah as she willingly spread her legs for her mystery man, the sound causing her to shiver. Her core getting wetter by the second and soon those whispering fingers will know just how wet.

Unsure how it happened, Sarah found herself on her back, the large toned man above her pinning her to the bed with his fingers intertwined with hers, his mouth took hers. Ferocious in his taking, he made her squirm and arch herself towards him, needing more. The power that flowed off him made her quiver...not in fear but lust. This man could take anything he wanted and right now he wanted her. She knew that in her soul. And she yearned for nothing more than for him to claim her. Make her his. Forever.

Those whispering fingers were back, but this time they did more than whisper. Suddenly she found herself screaming as he filled her with his long digits, curling to find the right spot. Back arching into him further she felt his thumb on her clit, rubbing in all the right ways. She wanted to scream his name, wanted to know who he was, she wanted to worship this god. Sarah felt herself about to peak and give herself to this man and his magic fingers. ''Look at me Precious'' that beautiful, familiar voice resonated around her 'Look. At. Me.'' his voice firm and so so beautiful. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw two mismatched eyes. She saw him and she tumbled over the proverbial peak with a scream of his name.

'Jareth!'

Jareth

Jareth sat on the windowsill of his Sarah's window in his familial form, watching her sleep. In this form he couldn't see what she was dreaming about but he knew it must be something sensual and it was definitely about him. If the way she squirmed on her bed was any indication. He internally smirked, knowing she had given in and let herself see what will be. And soon, it had to be soon. He could not wait much longer. He needed her and she, although she doesn't know it yet, needed him. He shivered knowing that centuries of waiting was almost over. He could soon claim his fated mate.

Suddenly she woke with a scream...a scream of his name. She bolted upright, still panting, her eyes were lidded with lust, but still she stared right at him sat outside, feathered and proud yes. But she knew who he was..

They meet again.


End file.
